fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction of Kairi's Treasures
Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Peach, Ami, Yumi, Jake, Ash, Pikachu, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Kairi's eyes. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Kairi asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Genie said with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. Kairi gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Ventus! Kairi smiled happily and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much, guys!! How were you able to get it?" Kairi asked. "Peach turned into a mermaid and found it at the bottom of the ocean. I built a crane to hoist it out and Jake flew it here!" Zim explained as Kairi walked up to the statue. "Wow, it even has his eyes!" she said happily. A smile appeared on her face as she sighed dreamily. "Why, Ventus, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Kairi giggled. Suddenly, a blast from a scepter burst the door open. Hakoda walked into the cottage with a glare on his face. Bumblebee floated after him in a Force bubble. The terrified Autobot was an inch taller from the Rack. "Master!" Kairi gasped. The others hid quickly. The force bubble burst and Bumblebee cowered against a wall. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain RULES and I expect my rules to be obeyed!" Hakoda said angrily. "But, Master Hakoda--" Kairi protested. "Is it true?! Did you rescue a mortal human boy from drowning or did you not?!" Hakoda demanded. "I had to--!" Kairi explained. "Kairi, think about what happened to your parents!" Hakoda shouted. He began to sing: Hakoda: This is where you belong! "You don't understand--!" Kairi protested. Hakoda: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Kairi shouted. Hakoda: Don't try that same old song, I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear?! Don't go near that world out there! "I'm not a child anymore!" Kairi shouted. "Listen, Kairi! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling--!" Hakoda shouted. Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes. "Master, stop it! I love him!!" she shouted. Upon realizing what she had said, Kairi gasped. Bumblebee and the others gasped as well. Hakoda looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He attacked Bumblebee with his scepter. The Autobot screamed and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Hakoda shouted. "Please, Master Hakoda! Have mercy!" Bumblebee begged. He got down on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Kairi shouted. Hakoda powered down his scepter and turned back to Kairi. "Have you lost all sense?! He's a human! You're an immortal!" Hakoda shouted. "No! And it doesn't matter! I don't care!" Kairi protested. "So help me, Kairi, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Hakoda threatened. Kairi's friends couldn't take any more of this! They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hakoda shouted angrily. Bumblebee yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Peach added. "You have no heart at all, Hakoda!" Zim sneered. "You are a raging moron, you big dummy!" Ash screamed. "Pika, pika!" Pikachu agreed. "GO TO HECK, YOU DEVIL!" Ami screamed angrily. "Yeah, stupidhead!" Yumi added. Bumblebee looked nervous and Hakoda was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Bumblebee and you eleven are BANISHED from Cartoonopolis until the end of your days!" Hakoda shouted. Kairi and her friends gasped. "No we didn't!" Ami protested. "Exile?!?" Bumblebee whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Bumblebee cried. "And, Bumblebee, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!!" Hakoda shouted. Bumblebee whimpered and hid behind Kairi's friends. "NO! We are staying here forever and you know it!" Donald cried. "That's not fair!!" Kairi shouted. Hakoda resumed singing: Hakoda: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here Is the final straw! "Cleanliness has brought me to run away from home, so stop it!" Kairi screamed. And push, my student, has come to shove! "But I didn't push or shove anything and I'm not your student anymore, get over it!" Kairi angrily protested. I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Hakoda powered up his scepter. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Kairi's pleas, Hakoda destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "MASTER HAKODA, NO!!!" Kairi shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by a blast from Hakoda's scepter. Kairi then started to cry, saying "How could you?" She began to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again! Category:Fan Fiction